superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go! and Chum Fricassee (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Maxwell Atoms |- |'Written by' |Maxwell Atoms Dani Michaeli |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- |'Special Guest Stars' |Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway |- | colspan="2" |''"Chum Fricassee"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Craig McCracken |- |'Written by' |Craig McCracken Richard Pursel |- |'Creative Director' |Vincent Waller |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Supervising Producer' |Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Production Manager' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Bill Reiss Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Male Nurse |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Old Lady #2 |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaid Man |- |'Tom Conway' |Barnacle Boy |- |'Bob Joles' |Man Ray |- |'Jill Talley' |Old Lady #1, Old Lady #3 |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Chum Fricassee" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, French Narrator, T.V. Announcer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #68 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Fish #6 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Groom, Fish #46 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Perch Perkins, Jethra, Fish #107 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Fish #45, Fish #7 |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Fish #49 |- |'Mark O'Hare' |Grandma Tentacles |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Carl Greenblatt Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo de Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Character Designer' |Ginny Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checkers' |Kathy Gilmore Rick Hinson |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Lauren Slusser |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Alexis Block Kimberly K. Bowman Amy Wu Casler Kyle Hayden Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Ryan McFadden Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Production Coordinator' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE-CAS Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Keith Dickens Tony Orozco |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Bobby Crew Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Sabre Media Studio |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Andrew Paley Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Vice President of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Vice President of Animation Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- |'Special Thanks' |Brandon Hoang Brown Johnson Roland Poindexter Alan Smart Mark Taylor |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 8 Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:End Credits Category:List of episode credits: Season 10 Category:List of episode credits: Season 9